Oliver Swanick War
Causes After the dissolution of ACE following the European Beef Incident and the dissolution of The Concert of Nations, The Sealion League was diplomatically isolated and plagued with internal discontent, disorganization, inactivity, and a general sense of malaise. The dissolution of The Concert of Nations robbed The Sealion League of much of its diplomatic credibility and left it with no allies to call upon, and the few allies which could be called upon were met with a threat of the possibility of bringing in The Global Goon Union into the war, a situation which would not likely end well for The Sealion League. As a result the Sealion League's leadership called a vote from the alliance which ended on a consensus of preventing the escalation of the war, forcing The Sealion League to fight alone. Additionally prior incursions by PEST against prominent Sealion League members, notably the founder Avalon, had been met with very little effective response. Prewar Skirmishes On August 29th several GDI members attacked several Sealion League members, two days after The Sealion League called its second vote of no confidence against the alternatehistory.com user Hellhound and the event was announced on the forums. Diplomatic efforts to end the skirmish were met with mixed success, with several white peaces and several ignored overtures. These skirmishes would re-escalate into total war once FLAP attacked two days later. War Begins On August 31st the FLAP alliance held a "lottery" which was to select a random alliance to attack, and The Sealion League "won" the lottery. The legitimacy of the lottery was widely questioned, but the weakness of The Sealion League and its diplomatic isolation was enough to ensure that no serious objections were raised aside from a few allies from the remnants of The Concert of Nations. FLAP's "lottery" resulted in a Declaration of War against The Sealion League. The following day in September 1st the GDI re-escalated the war against The Sealion League, acting as a co-belligerent to FLAP while not being a direct ally. The FLAP attack The War began with a turnover attack, with two simultaneous attacks against many Sealion League members. The only theater which The Sealion League held steady in the beginning was Africa, due to a lack of FLAP presence on the continent. The almost total lack of fighting would free up several key officers of The Sealion League to direct fighting and aid elsewhere with no worry about direct attacks, which would prove crucial later. Despite this the scope of the FLAP attack would rout huge portions of The Sealion League's military. Many medium tier and upper tier nations within The Sealion League managed to hold their positions, but almost half of The Sealion Leauge was defeated rapidly. FLAP's highest members were so high in GDP that they could not directly attack much of The Sealion League, meaning that the aid was funneled largely to the lowest members, an important point later on. The GDI renewal Peace with the GDI was broken once FLAP attacked. The GDI fought only a small portion of battles compared to FLAP, with several of their former targets being attacked by FLAP leaving them with no targets. Nevertheless the GDI attacked The Sealion League and would engage in war against The Sealion Leauge longer than their FLAP counterparts. Threats of Escalation The Sealion League called upon its allies in The Vidya Union and COME-OVA. Both immediately recognized The Sealion League's call to arms and several wars against FLAP and the GDI were launched. In response The Global Goon Union and its cadre of associates and allies threatened to declare war on the remnants of The Concert of Nations. Weighing the prospects of escalating the war The Sealion League decided to absolve its allies of their responsibilities. As a result peace between The Vidya Union and COME-OVA was declared and The Sealion Leauge would fight alone. The war narrows After the initial assault by FLAP against large portions of The Sealion League, much of the alliance concentrated its troops and resources and evacuated as much as it could. Even more of the FLAP targets were simply inactive, and quickly defeated. Once FLAP members defeated members of The Sealion League, many were unwilling to re-engage the newly fortified and chemically armed remnants of The Sealion League. Much of FLAP saw the war as a raid, while The Sealion League viewed the conflict as a fight for their existence. The Sealion League began a counterattack against FLAP, carefully selecting targets and coordinating the actions of 30 spies on a turn by turn basis while beginning to engage in continuous chemical warfare. As a result The Sealion League won a string of victories against many upper-middle tier FLAP members. Additionally the middle and upper tier Sealion League members who were first attacked by FLAP saw themselves bolstered during this period as the war continued. The war against FLAP concludes The Sealion Leauge won a string of victories, and the active members of the League had felt that despite the loss in GDP experienced by many newer and inactive members, the Leauge had stood and won a series of victories against FLAP despite being heavily outnumbered and alone while the core of the alliance had managed to gain in the war. FLAP had won the majority of battles, and in the end ~15% of The Sealion League's net GDP was transferred to FLAP, mostly from lower tier members, while The Sealion League gained GDP from FLAP's middle and lower-upper tier members. After the initial FLAP successes and the Sealion League's counterattack the war simply lost incentives on any side to continue and both FLAP and The Seaion League felt that peace was in their best interests. On September 9th an armistice was signed between The Sealion Leauge and FLAP. The war against GDI concludes Following the end of the war with FLAP, The Sealion League resolved to attack the GDI. Immediately the Sealion League proclaimed it would expand the war against the GDI. During this brief continuation of the war lasting until September 11th, 1 GDI nation was heavily damaged and 2 more defeated. On September 11th The GGU proclaimed that if the war was not ended it would attack The Sealion League. The Leauge opted to acquiesce to the demands and peace was declared. The kd-ratio Exploit During the course of the war some of the members of The Sealion League used an exploit, where as in launching an offensive with low amount of troops would still give you a kd that resulted in you losing more troops than you had which obviously should give a negative amount of troops. For example if you had 8k troops left against 100k whilst having superior tech and airforce; launching an offensive would result in you killing double your casualties while having casualties higher than you could effort. A kd ratio would be like 34k lost and 64k killed, your casualties were 34k but in fact actually only lost 8k troops. negative amount of troops were automatically reset to 0k. Meaning that the casualties should be 34k but it was instead 8k. A few members of The Sealion Leagues exploited this and with FLAP was drained out of a lot of some troops during the war. Instances in which this occurred were usually done by Sealion League members who had suffered from the initial FLAP attack. Rumsod later reimbursed FLAP's loss of troop caused by the exploit. When FLAP members later responded with the same exploit during the Great War, FFF victims did not get their troops reimbursed and neither did other alliances that had lost troops due to the exploit. The exploit was fixed by rumsod partway through the Great War. Global effects This war was the last major war before The Great War. While it showed that The Goons were powerful, it revealed that many of the goon-associates were insignificant compared to their benefactor. Additionally the war against The Sealion League had the effect of unravelling the Goons' pretense at neutrality or objectivity after using their clout on the forums, ingame, and with moderation powers, to discourage any aid to The Sealion League. When The Great War began, many neutral alliances and nations had become convinced that the goons' hegemony was not a benevolent one. Effects within The Sealion League The war against FLAP and GDI prompted a broad series of reforms within The Sealion League. Despite the partial victory the reality of the overall defeat would also force The Sealion League to largely withdraw from inter-alliance politics. Nomenclature of The War Oliver Swanick was the Caesar Legion's lottery winner in the video game "Fallout: New Vegas", a reference to the "lottery" which preceded the FLAP declaration of war against The Sealion League. } Date: } Result: FLAP Pyrrhic-Victory over the Sealion League. Stalemate between the GDI and The Sealion League. Reorganization of the Sealion League. Preceded by: } Succeeded by: } Combatants: } } } } Category:History